requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Hal Emerson
Alcohol is, in a scientific term, a solution but it is not the solution I require. However, it does temporarily help dull the mundane posturing of those around me. Alcohol for me does not make the average person smarter, no, I notice in fact that they become intolerable on alcohol. I, on the other hand, appreciate the effects of the substance. It does not make them appear smart or interesting, it just dulls my desire for intelligent conversation. The droll of the passing people goes quiet and I'm left with only my most radical thoughts. This habit is something my family disdains. I am ivy league educated in sciences and medicine and should have gone into the field my grandfather was well respected in. I was raised well with all I could want. Easily, I achieved perfect grades and around sixteen, when I graduated high school, things became dull. Professors and students all ranted about unreasonable things and things that would change little in our times. Theoretical physics and their role in society? There is none. Theoretical physicals are theory and nothing to possibly prove. System Theories and Ecology though, this you can see. You can prove the correlation between beings and their inter-connectivity within the scope of the whole globe and universe. Seeing how they rely on each other and help each other is truly amazing. That being said, only man is selfish. Only they take and take and take and give nothing back. They are foolish creatures that if I follow the path of progression through the system theories, are almost outliving their time here. It scares me that humans resemble a virus more than a proper biological being. This view has never been well taken. Most people don't like hearing they are a virus. It's why I keep most of my theories to myself. I left academia mostly and became a librarian for a rather small library in town. They needed help organizing and getting rid of the drivel books. Now there is substance in this building. Amazing books to heighten the imagination and push the scientific mind. Mind you, my family is unamused. Luckily for them, they don't know where I've went or that I even crossed an ocean. They can stay in England and I will be here. I found my companion here as well. A small grey and black cat. He followed me home from work one night and didn't leave me alone. He is acceptable. I feed him fish and he appreciates that. We have an understanding, him and I. We sleep in the bed together to keep each other warm. I feed him and he protects my flat when I'm not there. When I am there, we sit silently reading a book or watching the telly after becoming intoxicated. King George likes watching Animal Planet. I support his choices. This is my life right now and while it's not up to the potential my family set, at least I'm free from their over bearing natures. Also, I have a library and they do not and I have King George. So far my life might not be complete but it is sustainable. Aspirations To feed King George and not have him die. To be ghouled, become valuable, and be a brilliant mind for his regnant to use. To have him understand people better. Become more human by dealing with those less than human. People Phineas Ereutralos ~ I appreciate Phineas and he is as an older brother to me. He is the strength to my brains though I do not discount his vast intelligence. He is wise. I enjoy having him around and he took care of me when I could not take care of myself. This is a great debt that I will never be able to pay back to him. Charlie Jacobs ~ He is a ghoul I could see myself taking possession of in time. He is strong and willful. I would need to curb his tongue to one that would not speak out of place while in certain company as I would not wish to lose him. He's useful and his connections could prove invaluable. Perhaps I could arrange something with his current mistress to see if she sees such value in him. Layth Bansil ~ Someone whom I can speak to but not someone whom I trust just yet. He is Gangrel and a member of the Lance. He speaks wisely and yet he is still driven by his mind though there are times where his emotions are pushed and I see this. He is a good man so far though. Robert Lecreux ~ He is an interesting development. I feel very strongly about him and I'm protective of what he stirs in me. He is firstly my friend and secondly, he's chosen me to be his and I have chosen him to be mine. It appears as if King George appreciates him at times. There are times I still do not understand his need for social construct. We've chosen each other so I do not understand his need to allow everyone see a moment, a glimpse within what we've found. I wish to cherish what I've found and he wishes to show it off. I will hide it for I fear others may take it away. It's amazing how pleasant feelings can turn to bitter ash in ones mouth so quickly. How he's chosen another is his choice and I do not fault him for that. I only wish he'd found want he wanted with me. It leaves me with a question gnawing at me every night... what's wrong with me? Charlotte Delacroix ~ She's an interesting woman who is stunningly attractive while maintaining a brilliance that is rather intoxicating. She might be part of a dual harpy with her brother and such a title could easily be a throw away title but this woman knows what she is talking about. She keeps herself informed and she is not afraid to speak her mind. She is kind and King George seems to approve of her. That being said I feel she's being manipulated by another and I just wish she was wise enough to see it. I see her death in the future. Isrieal Romanov ~ I have a love/hate relationship with her. Sometimes I like her and other times I want to shake her and tell her to grow up. It's most frequently the latter. When it's the former, I really enjoy her company. When it's the latter, it's when I disagree with her in some way or I don't bend to her will in some way. She tends to be a very spoiled child which is so very odd for someone so old. I am quite surprised that someone of that age hasn't learned that not everything goes their way all the time. Yet, when even when I want to shake her, I care about her very much and I want to make sure she is happy and safe. I want to help her as best that I can. Raine Davis ~ She is the soul of many people. She is kind and free but not afraid to be honest in her words. She is my best friend now, of course next to King George. She listens when I talk and doesn't make me feel like my very presence is destroying her ears. I try to be a good flat mate for her too. I clean and don't take up much room. I will willingly lay my life down for her safety. Exceptional Poses His first Carthian meeting: "Excuse me..." Hal lifts his hand after Raine speaks. "You speak of equality and fairness between ... kindred and mortals." He glances to Raine. "Kindred I'm assuming is of the fang breed." He clears his throat. "Well, I'm a mortal for all intents and purposes. I see the sun and I can die from old age." He pushes himself up, glancing around at the group. "I am going to state simply... fairness between the two very different races is impossible and if I could quote my father... it's horseshit." He brings the tablet to his chest. "Equality really is the state or quality of being equal; correspondence in quantity, degree, value, rank, or ability. Uniform character, as of motion or surface. " He bows his head. '' ''"Humans are more than the Kindred so in that instance there is no quality. The degree is a stage or point in or as if in a progression or retrogression, a scale of intensity or amount. Again, Kindred are far superior with their abilities. Value... well truly each person chooses their value based on their actions. Rank, well, mortals are nothing in your society and visa versa. This means that again, they are not equal. Ability, vampires are far superior. "With that being said, it's the hardest thing to accomplish. Equality is not in regarding different things similarly, equality is in regarding different things differently. Equality implies individuality. Impartiality. Whether mortal, Kindred, of any of the clans or covenants." He brushes his hand through his hair and keeps speaking. "I realize I'm just a mortal and I really don't have a voice or a horse in this race but... it doesn't seem to matter how much you push logic to other kindred. They are set in their ways and want things a certain way. The only way to persuade them to become what you really feel would benefit your race is to show them that their way isn't working anymore. Most of the time you cannot show that by shoving it in their faces how wrong their way is. You show them by being the example of the world you want to see." He turns to look at Callum. "Be the catalyst. Be the change you want to see. If you want equality, respect their rights, fight for their right to be exactly what they want. Speak up for everyone having a voice even if it is one you do not agree with." He clears his throat again and glances around the room. "I'm sorry..." He quickly sits down. Rumors * Seems there's very little love lost between he and the White Queen. Not the best position for the Priscus and Whip to find themselves in, or maybe that was all friendly by Haunt standards. ** It took Hal zero-seconds flat to ditch Isrieal and name Phineas as the new Whip. Guess she miscalculated on that little stunt. Guess Hal isn't such a push-over after all. ** Word is Hal got the position in no small part because of the White Queen. Is this the classic case of biting the hand that feeds him? ** Word is, Isrieal negotiated with Hal to put him in the Priscus position, then suddenly changed her mind and wanted it for her self. Is that a classic case of Indian Giving? * Looks like he and Robert are splitsville and that horrible Delacroix woman is to blame. Wonder what Sebastian thinks about that... * Why is Hal so tired all the time? Is he sick with a whole new plague? ** Hal is his, ah, "old", energetic self again. All better! * His nose is always stuck in a book. ** He's got such a good memory he can recall all the books he's read. *** He's trying to out smart everyone and take over the praxis! * The normally calm vampire has been on edge lately. * They say he's never fed on a human before... ** Not only that, but he refuses to feed from a cat of any description. He's secretly a member of a fringe cult that treats them as sacred and is actually surprisingly devote. * He's already been released, only being a few months old...what happened? ** Casper must have embraced him to keep someone else from doing it. Gallery Category:Nosferatu Category:Vampire Category:Active PC Category:PCs Category:Unaligned